lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Extended Universe Timeline
The following is a coherent, comprehensive timeline of the entire (so far) timeline of the Lego Extended Universe, created by TK-117. It will grow as more stories are released. This universe was created as a way to connect a bunch of Lego Themes, such as City, Monster Fighters, Adventurers, Atlantis, Power Miners, and Pharaoh's Quest, and there are more. There are some significant differences to some themes, such as Johnny Thunder's adventures taking place in modern times. Ancient History Circa 14 billion years ago * The universe is created by the Dark Guardians. Circa 65 million years ago * An object crashes into the Earth, wiping out the dinosaurs. However, it was not a meteor as scientists many years later suspected, but a device launched into known space by the Dark Guardians in order to kill off the dinosaurs. Said device also holds the cells that will allow humans to evolve around 61 million years from now. Circa 3000 B.C. * The Monster Realms are created by the Dark Guardians to hold purely evil monster-type beings, and each one contains a Moonstone that keeps the evil at bay, each of which contains a power too great for mankind to hold. Circa 360 B.C. * Extraterrestrial beings come down to Earth, and abduct the Golden King of Atlantis, rendering the city unprotected. The beings then sink it. * The Dark Guardians proceed to corrupt the city with darkness and sea creature abominations in order to guard the city. The guardians then get the king back from the aliens, and hold him prisoner. Circa 430 A.D. * The Hypaxxus race of aliens visit Earth for the second time. * Egyptian King Amset-Ra sees the beings in the sky, and thinking they are gods, manually summons them to assist him in creating the Six Treasures. = Before 20th Century 1109 * Lord Vampyre is born in Transylvania. 1446 * Crown Kingdom is founded, and led by the Crown King Josiah Merrick. The defense forces, known as the Crown Knights, are also established this year. November 13th * One of King Merrick's top advisers, Salm Mallock, encounters a dark cave, and heads into it with nothing but a torch. There, he is possessed by the consciousness of the Dark Guardians, who saw the dark potential within him since he was a child. * Salm Mallock is converted into a wizard of the dark arts, with powers granted to him by the Dark Guardians. 1447 February * Mallock establishes his base of operations in the often-avoided Barren Wastelands, once the sight of a mass grave, with skeletons still under the ground. * Mallock uses the landscape to his advantage to revive the dead, and he creates a skeleton army. 1450 * The Crown-Skeleton War ends after three years of fighting. Circa 1600 * A portrait of warlord Sir Henry Brighting is created. 1606 * A small team of Insectoids arrive at Earth, in London, and kill several lamb in order to study Earth and find a new potential food source. This was their first time here. 1642 May 8th * Pirate Jack Edwards, captain of the Black Seas Barracuda, engages in a skirmish with British soldiers. The British ships are raided by Edwards' pirates. July * Edwards begins his campaign to loot British and French army outposts. Most of these attempts prove successful. Edwards eventually builds up his fortune, stowing it away on Albatross Island. 1654 April 3rd * The Black Seas Barracuda ''is run aground after attempting to escape British Imperial warships. * The ''Barracuda ''is seized by the British and the soldiers do a full sweep-down of the ship. They arrest a total of 74 pirates. All except for one: Jack Edwards. 1776 July 4th * The Declaration of Independence is signed, officially freeing the United States of America from British rule. 1860 Fall * One of the Moonstones (one that controls people's minds) is ejected from its Realm for unknown reasons, and it lands in Maryland, where actor John Wilkes Booth comes across it. * Booth comes under the stone's influence, and he is motivated (by the stone) to assassinate the then-current President Abraham Lincoln. 1889 April 20th * Adolf Hitler is born in Austria-Hungary June 26th * Archibald Hale is born to a German-American family in Massachusetts, where he later attended Harvard University. 20th Century 1907 * Jake Raines is born in New York. 1909 * Mac McCloud is born in Scotland. 1915 * The cursed structure in South America is damned, and is set to open up in 100 years' time. 1919 August 10th * Artimus Rhodes discovers a pyramid-map to the mythical city of Atlantis. The map was discovered on the shores of Mexico. 17th * Rhodes sets sail to discover Atlantis. September 13th * Artimus begins his descent towards the lost city. 14th * Artimus is captured by mysterious underwater creatures and promptly rescued by his assistant and future wife, Samantha Morris. 1925 March 14th * Samantha Morris-Rhodes writes in the Artimus' journal for the second-to-last time. 1934 * Jake Raines and his affiliates (Mac McCloud, Helena Skvalling, and Archibald Hale) discover the tomb of Amset-Ra, an ancient Egyptian king. * Amset-Ra is killed via being blown into pieces and getting scattered in the Egyptian desert. 1939 September 1st * World War II begins with the Nazi invasion of Poland. 1941 December 7th * The Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor occurs, killing 2,403, including Mac McCloud, who was working as an engineer on the USS ''Arizona. 1945 May 7th * Nazi Germany signs an unconditional surrender at the Allied headquarters in Reims, France, putting an end to the totalitarian regime. 7-14th * On the same day, and for about a week after, the fortune of Adolf Hitler is effectively scattered around the world, under the orders of General Ernst Karlsen. September 2nd * World War II comes to an end after six years of fighting. November * Operation Paperclip, commonly regarded as the precursor to Project MKULTRA, is informally put into action. 1946 September 3rd * President Harry S. Truman officially approves Operation Paperclip. 1949 * Charles Edward Kilroy is born in England. 1953 April 13th * Project MKULTRA, headed by Dr. Sidney Gottlieb, begins on the orders of CIA Director Allen Welsh Dulles. June 31st * Joseph Thunder is born in Australia. November 25th * Martha Freeman is born in America. 1957 October 27th * Rodney Rathbone is born. 1962 * The CIA and US Department of Defense initiate Project MKOFTEN, a partner project of MKULTRA. MKOFTEN was created after a South America occultist and dark arts specialist whom the government had been in contact with for some time informed the government of brief contact with so-called "Dark Guardians". 1966 * John Davidson is born. 1971 * Thomas Floyd is born. 1973 * Samuel Bains is born. 1974 March * The massive underground mausoleum city of Emperor Qin Shi Huang is discovered by a group of Chinese villagers. Further excavations are attempted later that year but the dangerous levels of mercury in the water halt the efforts. 1977 * Morris, who is later an FBI agent named Agent Morris, is born in America. 1978 * Archibald Hale dies of old age. * Mark Hill is born. 1980 * Hask, later an FBI agent known as Agent Hask, is born in the United States. Circa 1982 * Rodney Rathbone joins the British Armed Forces. 1982 May 31st * Rathbone loses his right leg during the Falklands War. 1983 May 12th * John "Johnny" Samuel Grant Thunder is born in Sydney, Australia. * Shortly after the birth, Johnny's mother, Martha, dies. August * The Montauk Project is initiated at the Montauk Air Force Station at Montauk, Long Island, New York. 1984 July 25th * Greg Hughes is born. 1986 January 18th * Samantha Artesia Rhodes, granddaughter of Artimus Rhodes, is born. 1987 * James Barron is born. * Rodney Rathbone joins the British SAS about 5 years after joining the UK Armed Forces. 1988 July 11th * Christopher Myers is born in Chicago, Illinois. 1990 * Josh Thunder is born to the sister of Martha Freeman. 1991 October 4th * Samantha Rhodes' mother, Samantha Morris-Rhodes, writes in her husband's journal for the final time. 1992 June 21st * Will Martin is born in Lego City 1993 * Johnny's father, Joseph sets off on an expedition that he never returns from. Shortly before, he sends a letter to his old acquaintance, Charles Kilroy, to pick up Johnny. * Johnny Thunder starts his life in America living with Professor Kilroy. 1994 * Christopher Myers' father, a member of the Chicago Police Department, is killed in a shootout. 1995 Summer * An ambitious and rogue scuba diver from Aquazone discovers the lost city of Atlantis. However, before he can report anything, he is killed by the malevolent creatures residing there. 1996 * Johnny, at age 13, begins working as an intern at Prof. Kilroy's museum in Lego City. 1998 * Johnny has his first encounter with the world of treasure, as he discovers what appears to be a map in the portrait of Sir Henry Brighting. Sometime between 1998 and 2007 * Prof. Kilroy retires as the primary curator of the museum. 21st Century 2001 September 11th * The 9/11 terrorist attacks occur, along with the Pentagon attack after a number of planes are hijacked by Middle Eastern terrorists. 2,996 Americans are killed this day, and the world is changed forever. Rumors and theories later spur that the World Trade Center destruction was a government-controlled demolition. 2004 * Jake Raines passes away at the age of 97. * Johnny Thunder is among the hundreds of people who attend the explorer's funeral, as Raines was a hero to Thunder when he was a child. 2007 * At the age of 24, Johnny Thunder becomes the head curator of Charles Kilroy's museum, as the Professor has retired. 2008 May 15th * The 2008 Lego City museum heist occurs, the idea of which was concocted by Johnny's later nemesis, Samuel "Sinister" Bains. May 15-29th * Johnny Thunder tracks down what Bains stole and chases the crook down, finding the lost city of El Dorado. June 22nd * Samantha Rhodes discovers her grandfather's journal, and does a couple of years of research on the lost underwater city of Atlantis. November * John Davidson ® is elected as the 44th President-elect of the United States. 2009 January 20th * John Davidson is inaugurated as the 44th President of the United States June 19th * Several of Earth's cities are devastated by catastrophic deep-underground rumblings, and a team is commissioned by the United States government to investigate the rumblings. The team is labeled as US-AEF-01. 31st * The team, known as the Power Miners, make their first descent underground after 12 days of preparation time. * They discover huge caverns of crystals. However, alongside these crystals are scientific anomalies: Small, rock-like creatures that evolved thousands of feet underground for years without people knowing. They are hostile toward humans. The two factions do battle for a year. 2010 * Samantha Rhodes approaches an underwater salvage crew and hires them to hunt for the city of Atlantis alongside her. * The Power Miners travel deeper underground, encountering lava and worse creatures. September 2nd * The lost city of Atlantis is finally discovered after being hidden away for thousands of years, and the powers of the Dark Guardians are temporarily thwarted when the king is returned to his rightful place. November 29th * The threat of Rock Monsters is deterred by huge dynamite charges set off by the Power Miners crew. However, only two members of the team make it out alive: John "Brains" Branson and Robert "Rex" Keller. Meanwhile, the crystals that the miners found are shipped back to the surface, and are used as a new energy source. Sometime between 1934 and 2011 * The treasures of Pharaoh Amset-Ra are seized by the Alien Commander. 2011 February-late March * Further explorations of Atlantis are conducted, but salvage team member Bobby Buoy is fatally attacked by one of the city's hostile creatures. * Buoy's space on the team is filled by former Power Miners crew member John "Brains" Branson. His joining of the team puts them on the eye of the government, who label them US-AEF-02. * The Golden King of Atlantis, returned to his rightful place by the salvage crew, is again abducted by the aliens, who try to use his trident (and Amset-Ra's treasures') power to conquer the world. April 9th * Johnny Thunder obtains the famous Golden Owl while scouring the French countryside. The treasure is subsequently brought back to Lego City's museum. * Upon his return to the museum, Dr. Kilroy informs Johnny of a new lead for treasure: the tomb of ancient Chinese Emperor Qin Shi Huang, which still hasn't been found after almost 40 years. 10th * Johnny, realizing this could put him on the map, hires a young reporter from the local ''World Magazine ''line of reading articles. Her name is Pippin Reed. Dr. Kilroy also joins in. 12th * The three hire a pilot who flies them to China on a cargo plane. However, the plane is sabotaged by one of Sam Sinister's henchmen, as Sinister intends to reach the tomb first. June-early November * The Hypaxxus Invasion of Earth occurs. * The ADU (Alien Defense Unit), known in the government as US-AEF-03, is formed as a deterrence to the aliens, and it ultimately works, forcing the beings to retreat. * After the failure of their supposed world-domination, the aliens, having retreated, seek out the help of the Dark Guardians, who only give them one thing: The coordinates to an ancient monument in South America that was supposedly cursed in the early 1900s. 2012 * Will Martin joins the Lego City Police Department, having already acted as a volunteer policeman in the aftermath of the alien invasion the previous year. March 17th * Lord Vampyre, a powerful vampire 903 years young, at the request of his wife, searched far and wide for a mystical Moonstone, and eventually found one in Maryland that had been taken out of its respective Monster Realm. * Selfishly, the vampire keeps it for himself, realizing its grand power to control people's minds could come in handy for him. * The stone also "told" him via telepathic abilities that if six Moonstones were brought together, it would become nighttime forever, allowing monsters to roam free in the "regular" realm. * Rodney Rathbone hears about these plans and puts together the Monster Fighters to combat the monsters. But, a government plane flying over the area picks up their conversation. The plane alerts a US military installation, who alert the Department of Defense. The DOD label the group as US-AEF-04. 28th * Lord Vampyre succeeds in ''his ''goal of uniting the moonstones, albeit temporarily. However, the short reunion sends a supernaturally-powered signal to a different antagonistic species of aliens millions of light-years away: the Insectoids, who had already been terrorizing Earth in secret for years with a very small team. The signal caused the full fleet to mobilize, though they wouldn't arrive until 2044. November * John Davidson is reelected as the President of the US. 2013 January 20 * President Davidson is inaugurated as POTUS once again. 2014 August * Solomon Blaze is born. 2015 May 30th * A heist occurs at the International Bank of Lego City, and Will Martin allegedly pulls a "stunt" during the ensuing police response. June 5th * Michael Frederick, personal aide to Senator James Bratton, is killed in a freak car "accident" also injuring one person at the scene. * Police officer Will Martin becomes suspicious of the death. 6th * Will officially starts his personal investigation into the case after searching the victim's name up on the internet, finding the man's political information. September 18th * The Hypaxxus aliens finally discover the cursed monument in South America that they were looking for, and, conveniently for them, the 100-year old curse is about to end, freeing a swarm of dinosaurs. 21st * After a few days of managing to get the creatures to bend to their will, they send the dinos toward a nearby village to devastate it. However, an American jungle exploratory team, led by Josh Thunder, comes across the dinos, who kill everyone but Josh. Josh then makes it back to his contacts, who alert the US government of the returned dinosaurs. This brings in the formation of the team US-AEF-05, sent to kill the dinos. October 5th * All of the dinos are finally captured and sent back to the US for professional research, ending yet another of the Hypaxxus' plans for good. 2016 Spring * A drastic increase of vehicle thefts plagues Lego City, and it's eventually revealed that the criminals of the city have teamed up to create a hidden "vehicle army" to use against the cops. Will Martin goes undercover to stop this, and he succeeds. August-October * Josh Thunder, almost a year after his mission in the jungle, is the leader of an Antarctic exploratory team. Late October * However, the team come across a temporarily-abandoned US government building, where Josh discovers files relating to MKOFTEN, MKULTRA, and the Dark Guardians. However, the team is forced to leave when military forces detect presences inside the facility and raid the building. November 8th * Mark Hill (D) is elected as the 45th President-elect of the United States. 2017 March * Supposed leads to the famed treasure of pirate Jack Edwards are discovered, and Johnny Thunder teams up with Will Martin in Lego City, (based on a tip from Johnny's friend, Harry Cane) and the duo find the treasure under Albatross Island. July * Conspiracy theorist and radio show host Christopher Myers contacts both Johnny Thunder and Will Martin, as Josh Thunder, Johnny's brother, called in to Christopher's radio show very briefly and stated that he saw things at a government facility. * The three go searching for Josh before they find out that he'd been in refuge with Johnny's father, Joseph Thunder, who left Johnny because of a debt he owed to Sam "Sinister" Bains' father. Just after this, the US government tracks them down. Joseph is killed, and the remaining three are forced to go into hiding, as they successfully evaded the military forces. 2023 November * James Barron ® is elected as the President-elect of the United States. 2024 January 20th * James Barron is inaugurated as the 46th President of the United States. 2026 * The energy crystals, which the Power Miners found in 2009, are starting to deplete, and Earth begins to experience an energy crisis unlike any other, and experts predict that the combined amount of crystals and remaining fossil fuels will only last Earth another 4 years. * A meeting of world leaders at the United Nations is held regarding this crisis. * NASA detects vast quantities of these crystals on the planet Mars. The amount on that planet is speculated to be able to last Earth 1,000 years. The Mars Mission is in its early stages. 2029 Late June-early July * After three years of jettisoning supplies and a prefabricated base to Mars, and many people volunteer to go. Samantha Rhodes is one, and she's accepted. July 4th * The NASA rocket ship ''Freedom ''launches on its way towards the red planet. The rocket uses reverse-engineered Hypaxxus technology to reach Mars faster. The Mars Mission team is labeled as US-AEF-06. October * The rocket reaches its designated location on Mars. November * A Xanyn alien scouting ship detects the humans on Mars, and this alien reports to its leaders, who report this to their allies: The Hypaxxus. This leads to the Hypaxxus Supreme Commander commanding the Xanyn to invade Mars and kill the humans. * The Xanyn War begins on Mars. 2030 May * The Xanyn War ends when Samantha Rhodes saves her fellow crew members by detonating a nuke at the Xanyn fleet, destroying them as well as killing Samantha. * The energy crystals that they found are shipped back to Earth, effectively saving the planet. May-June * The remaining astronauts roam the surface of Mars for many weeks, until they discover a colony of aliens native to Mars that are peaceful. Eventually, the Martians agree to take the humans back to Earth in one of their own ships. The astronauts oblige, and are escorted back to Earth surrounded by 4 alien ships. * When the alien ships touch down, they are met with astound from citizens. The leader of the Martian colony is taken from the Houston Space Center, where they touched down, to the White House, where some aliens have a diplomatic meeting with US President James Barron. * They come to an agreement, and the Martians allow the humans to use their technology for casual space travel as well as other benefits. * The Xanyn report the bad news of their defeat to the Hypaxxus leadership, who grows angry and fearful of the humans mastering space travel. August * Production of highly advanced, compact spacecraft is normalized on Earth. These ship designs later become the space fighter-craft for the Galaxy Squad in 2044. People begin to leave Earth to live on planets such as Mars. Early-late 2030s * As ships become faster and more advanced than ever before, humans begin to colonize other galaxies, notably the Andromeda and Selva galaxies. * Humans, assisted by aliens, begin to build cities on multiple worlds. 2038 * Mars and Earth are equally colonized, and the Selva and Andromeda galaxies are expanding with humans. 2044 * The Insectoid race of aliens arrive on Earth, as well as the rest of the galaxy. The species was still mindlessly following the signal created by Lord Vampyre's Moonstones all those years ago. * The Insectoids, still searching for a new food source, see humans as the perfect candidates, and begin to abduct them, putting them in cocoons to "tenderize" their meat. * Human pleasure craft are militarized and weaponized, and a new team, labeled US-AEF-07 is created, also known as the Galaxy Squad. The unit is split up into four factions working against the Insectoid threat. One of Blue Team's members is a man named Solomon Blaze. 2046 * The Galaxy Squad-Insectoid war ends, with the GS driving the species away for good. * Solomon Blaze returns to Earth. 2040s-50s * More and more alien species begin to make contact with humanity, and the government makes more and more agreements to stay peaceful with aliens. * Due to humanity finally integrating more and more with extraterrestrial culture, a regulated police force known as the Intergalactic Security Force (ISF) is created. Their more common name is the Space Police. * The Hypaxxus Supreme Commander contacts the Dark Guardians, and asks them for guidance. The Guardians simply tell him that his plans for domination are hopeless now. * The Hypaxxus military force disbands, and the once-powerful species falls into obscurity. * Solomon Blaze sustains either a disease or an injury to one of his legs, forcing him to get robotic implants. 2074 * A mid-60s Solomon Blaze, now residing in Astor City, Massachusetts, begins to see the rising crime rate in the city, and forms a privatized group known as the Ultra Agents. The team fights crime. Mid-2074 * One of the Ultra Agents, a supergenius named Morgan Lux, who is obsessed with controlling Astor City's crime, creates an Antimatter Staff, which turns him into the supervillain AntiMatter. * AntiMatter converts several Astor City citizens and street thugs into superpowered villains. 2076 * AntiMatter is converted back into Morgan Lux very briefly before being shot dead by the Astor City PD. * The Ultra Agents continue to fight crime. 2107 * Solomon Blaze dies. 2114 * Astor City is finally cleaned up, and the Ultra Agents officially disband. 2100s-mid-2200s * Nothing much happens for a very long time, other than the Space Police becoming more regulated than ever. * At some point, Lego City, which fell behind in its technological innovation, is abandoned and left to rot. 2259 * A cult emerges that returned to Earth that discovered MKOFTEN and Montauk Project files. This cult resides on a desolate moon in deep space. * The cult attempts to make contact with the Dark Guardians on several occasions, but to no avail. 2260 July 18th * The cult manages to make contact with one of the Dark Guardians, and the evil aura surrounding the cult is so great, it manages to allow this particular Guardian to manifest into reality. This Guardian, now free, destroys the cult. Its one and only goal is to now destroy the universe, its built-up power finally unleashed.